My Most Precious Treasure
by Jazebeth
Summary: AU. Incest. Dark!Kuroko. Having separated with his brother, Hanamiya was bound to search for him, however long it takes, even if said brother avoided him. However, when Hanamiya finally found him, he could never believe that his cute and innocent little brother had turned out to be more vengeful. Can Hanamiya crack down his mask? Or lost his brother completely for the second time?


I'm shamelessly going to admit that I have no ability to write one-shot T_T so everything I write will turn out to be multi-chaptered fic.

This is my Valentine entry fic that will surely be more than one-shot.

AN: to clear things up, Hanamiya in this story is around 23 years old. Other than that, it will be explained in the story. Sorry guys, there will be no fluff until, what? Next chapter, I don't like writing things that has no plot, so yeah…

Beware of the angsty stuff on this chapter…

* * *

"Stop!" Hanamiya ordered suddenly as he caught sight of one particular person walking down the street from his peripheral vision.

The car halted suddenly, almost making the vehicle behind them to crash on the other side of the road as a middle-aged man emerged from the car, he seemed none too pleased by their sudden action – they indeed catch the attention of some people who were driving from the opposite direction as them – and went quickly for their car, demanding his driver to explain himself as to why he would endanger everyone's – as the man like to put it – life. But Hanamiya ignored him in favor of following the person that had caught his attention.

He was _not_ going to let him slide after all the years he searched for him.

In the matter of seconds, Hanamiya managed to be close enough to intercept him, but he refrained his misguided though to suddenly antagonize someone who probably didn't remember him.

That mere though was enough for him to drop his pace and decided he would see where his target would go. He would follow the teen – he looked to be around nineteenth – and make sure the person he was following was the _right_ person he had sacrifice his precious six year in nothing but searching for some lead to his lost half-brother that may be and may not be dead.

And now that he found someone who were too similar to his brother, he wasn't about to let the chance slip by and waste the opportunity to another blind search.

They turned on a corner into an alley way – he had a sinking feeling that the person he had been following has noticed him, because he didn't really put any effort to stalk the teen as he was stalking possible suspect for the police – and the fact that the teen had stopped, had made him a bit nervous. He was expecting the teen to turn around and demand to know why the hell was he – a complete stranger – were stalking him and accusing him of some illegal stalking activity.

The teen didn't move for a while, making Hanamiya wait in suspense and anticipation about what will the teen do.

The teen turned his head slightly, allowing Hanamiya to see the soft feature and an eye of a beautiful shade of grey. It caught Hanamiya own hazel one and he briefly wondered if he wasn't hypnotized by the blank look and a gaze that could make him lost his word.

The peaceful moment was gone the second the teen took off running.

Caught off guard, Hanamiya didn't even think before he took off running after the teen deeper into the alley way.

He wasn't going to let him slip by, even though the color was different, he was sure he could recognize that blank look anywhere.

* * *

"Damn it…" Hanamiya cursed as he tried to regain his breath on the stone pathway, mentally taking note of the area he had passed before he lost the teen few turns ago. He would admit that the teen was good, not only he was quick with his foot, he also knew exactly – giving by the way he seemed to naturally avoid the obstacle in the name of trash-bins and other none too pleasing sight – where he was going, which mean he was familiar with the setting and no doubt often use the route to avoid unwanted people like him.

He was so close, yet he let the chance slip away from his grasp easily. Far too easily that he suspected the teen had practiced running away should people began to chase him.

He was sure that the teen was his brother and the teen knew it as well – if not, he would not be running like the devil was hot on his tail – and choose to run from him, his _only_ older brother, which brought another problem to add to his mental list.

Why did Tetsuya avoided him? Was it because of his fault that he couldn't protect his own brother before their father – drowned in anger – left him in England without relative to rot away? Was it because of his fondness for his brother that kept them both away? If that's the case, Tetsuya should know better that he meant everything to him and yet he was avoiding him, he didn't know why, but he guessed it must be because of their father.

Their father was a respectable man, they even could be considered as nobility. But as the story goes, there's always a tint of darkness on everyone. And they were unlucky enough to found the man particular taste was woman and some unhealthy amount of power-seeking personality.

After Hanamiya's mother had died, the bad habit continued on, without restriction, Hanamiya wasn't surprised to found woman after woman sleeping with his father everytime.

Until it goes too far and the damage had been dealt.

Tetsuya wasn't a child they were expecting, Hanamiya know for an extent on how far would his father go with every woman he had one night stand with. To say he finally found woman to love and cherish – yeah, right, as if his father knew the meaning of it – had surprised him and let the matter go, because he knew it was not his place to judge his father.

Then Tetsuya was born, Hanamiya actually spend sometimes to bond with his step mother and brother every now and then. Before long, the two grew quite close together that one couldn't go with another. All in all it had been amusing to see them cuddled together or playing prank on people – though it was mostly Hanamiya's fault that the sweet Tetsuya had grown to be as naughty as his brother, though most people forgive him because he was cute – but then their father's salary had been cut for over sixty percent because of some slip up on his part.

The man was not happy by the outcome; it means taking care of two useless – Tetsuya and his mother, with her weak physique, she couldn't afford to work or to earn them money – people, and with the debt the man had piled up in his frustration on not getting enough money had made the man snap and brought him – Hanamiya – to Japan in hope of some rise in position. But that was another failure before Hanamiya decided he would make his own money and go back to England with his family.

He managed to get enough money by the age of seventeen and waste no time to return to England.

There was no trace of his family at all.

He came back to find their home occupied by strangers and that his brother and step-mother had long gone.

He finally found some lead to his family and that chance was gone. "Damn it all!" He cursed again, slamming his fist to the concrete wall he was leaning into.

There better to have another way on capturing Tetsuya now that he had saw his face.

He can't afford another mistake. He'd have to move carefully.

* * *

AN: Guy sorry it took me so long to finish it, this is going to be like, average long, and unfortunately it will lead to another chapter-ed story of mine *facepalm* somehow I always managed to make everything more than one-shot. And the fact that you have to cope with angst on the very first chapter is a turn off, right? But I like it that way, it means I won't be explaining their situation/past more than one or two paragraph in future chapters so yay!

Please give me some feedback (or some criticue, if you may) so I would know if you guys like it or not :D


End file.
